


Checkmate (Doctor Who one shot)

by Depuisledebut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Chess, F/M, Gen, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depuisledebut/pseuds/Depuisledebut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in need of some adventure. He visits a fair, where he joins a game of living human chess. Once there, he meets (Y/N). Together, you quickly discover there is something horribly wrong with this game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate (Doctor Who one shot)

The Doctor walked past all the people. He was alone, and trying to find some sort of adventure. He thought he’d give it a try at the biggest fair in the universe. It has been years since he had a companion, and he could feel the effects of it. The darkness on his face disappeared for a second when he saw what he was looking for. The living chess game. He hoped he could find some distraction here.

That´s how you noticed the Doctor. He stood alone, with dark clothes and head down, the last one in the que. You couldn’t describe the feeling you got, but somehow you knew behind the angry facade, there was a person filled with sadness. You tilted your head lightly to the side and went to stand next to him in the que. “You look sad.” You tried to look him in the eye, but he avoided your eyes.

“I’m not.” He denied. You shrugged lightly, and waited till it was your turn to sign in. With a small grin you turned to the girl behind the locket. “I would like to sign of for the king, and my boyfriend over here would like to sign of for the queen.” You pulled the strange man against you with a huge grin. The girl in the locket shrugged lightly and put it in the game. “You’re the last ones in this game. Please go through this door.”

You ignored her boring voice and pulled the man with you. “Your boyfriend?” He sputtered while trying to get out of your grip. You ignored his protests. “So what’s your name?” You asked curiously. He seemed to think for a moment. “The Doctor.” He said in a while. You snorted. “Why did your parents call you the Doctor.” You only got an offended look.

You walked with him inside, and a huge chess bord appeared in the middle of the room. Everybody went to their places, and the Doctor stood next to you. “Wait a minute. Why are you the king?” You laughed, because he looked like a child who didn´t get what he wanted. “Because I’m better than you. Now focus!”

It wasn´t long till the game started. What none of you expected though, were the iron cuffs that were placed around your hand, so you couldn´t move them. “What the..” You let out a squeal when they tightened around your wrists. That’s really when the game started. You shrugged the weird feeling off, until the first person lost. You laughed a little, because of the stupid move that person made.

What you didn’t expect was that the person got dragged through the black square he was standing on, till you couldn’t see him anymore. You gasped loudly when it all made sense. “Oh shit, oh shit.” You tried to get free, but the cuffs only tightened more, until the point you almost drew blood.

You looked at the Doctor, and you could also see the shock in his face. “My screwdriver.” He mumbled. “Your WHAT?” You hissed at him annoyed. You couldn’t believe how he could make such dirty references at a time like this “What is this?”

It didn’t take long for the Doctor to find out what was really going on. “This must be a game. Life threatening actually. The floors are made of a rare kind of stone, turning liquid for a short amount of time with the right chemical reaction. The owners are smart, really smart.” You lost him at the word stone. “We have to stop this. All those people.” You said.

It didn’t take long for the next person to disappear, and the Doctor let out a frustrated scream. “I can’t reach it!” His hand was desperately trying to reach his pocket, but the cuffs were only tightening more. You panicked at how he was starting to panic. You had to do something.

You looked at him for a while before looking around. Chess. How did you stop chess. It was really logical actually. One of the kings had to die. That’s when you made your decision. “Look out for yourself will you? Don’t look so sad all the time. Find someone to spend some time with” You said.

The Doctor first looked really confused at you. When the penny dropped, he shook his head. “Give me some more time to come up with a better solution!” You shook your head. “People are dying. I can stop this. What is one human life, compared to so many.”

It didn’t take long before it was your turn. You made the worst move ever, causing you to stand really vulnerable. “Goodbye Doctor. And remember my words.” It was in seconds you felt the solid ground beneath you turn into mush. You were dragged down immediately, and you let out a yell. Till you stopped. Only your head was still above ground, and you heard a terrible noise.

The Doctor came walking to you, pointing a weird device at you that was making the sound. “I’ve stopped the chemical reaction. I somehow have to reverse it…” He started mumbling to yourself, why you held your breath. “Your hands.”

His hands were all bloody, probably from pulling himself out of the cuffs. He ignored you and tried something with his device You groaned loudly, the stone around you hardening again. It made it hard to breath. “Doctor.” You gasped as you couldn’t move at all anymore. Black spots appeared in your vision, and you let your head hang down.

He did something again with his device, causing the stone to go soft again. He pulled you out, causing you to collaps to your knees next to him. “This game has finished for good now.” He yelled, pointing his device to a glass wall. It somehow exploded, revealing a dozen of people sitting on expensive chairs and sofas. He pointed again, and the next moment everyone’s cuffs opened, and an alarm started. People started to run out as quick as they could.

“I might have done something.” He said to you. “What did you do now?” You stood up slowly, eyeing the device in his hand. “Initiating the self destruct. Causing this building to implode in 30 seconds.”

You were still trying to catch your breath as he was pulling you along the corridors, trying to get out. “5 seconds Doctor!” You yelled. The both of you just jumped out of the door as a big bang was heard.

You looked behind you, only to see dirty ground where the building was not even 10 seconds ago. “For fu-..” The mad man was pulling you with him again, mumbling to himself.

He stopped in front of a big blue police box and looked at you. “And?” He asked with big, excited eyes. “And what?” You said, still slightly out of breath. “Do you want to travel with me? I mean the running could do better but there’s always room for improvement right?”

You had no idea what the mad man was talking about. When he saw you were really confused, he pointed at the blue box. “Take a look.”

Slowly, you opened the door and stepped in. Only to run out again, and take a walk around the strange box. “What…” You went in again, and looked around you. The Doctor walked in with a smug grin, and straightened the hideous bow tie. “What do you have to say?”

“How?” Was the only word you could say right now. He ranted something about dimensions, but you really couldn’t keep up. “And you want me to come along? Where?” You stood in front of him and put your hands against your hips.

“Anywhere in time and space. You get to choose.” He walked around the console, and you followed him. “The year 7800? The second world war?”

“As I said, anywhere and everywhere.” He smiled sideways to you, and you grinned back. “How do I know you’re not some sort of mad man?” You pressed some random buttons, at which he immediately undid it again. “Just so you know, i definitely am a mad man.”

You laughed loudly at that. “Then let’s go, spaceboy.”


End file.
